Having two displays makes folding electronic devices, such as notebooks or folding mobile phones, more beneficial. The dual-screen liquid crystal display (LCD) of a folding electronic device typically includes two separate displays arranged back-to-back and respectively having a back light source and a liquid crystal panel. Therefore, the thickness of the typical dual-screen LCD is larger than that of a single LCD.
However, an electronic device with smaller size is preferred nowadays. Then how to decrease thickness of a dual-screen LCD becomes an issue.